The Beginning of the End
by ShadowLiger
Summary: zoids like you have never seen it before......what happens when a zoidian princess gets loose? ccgf action you won't want to miss!
1. chapter 1 cuz i said so

The beginning of the end: Chapter 1 (cool name isn't it tho) **disclaimer-zoids is not mine **tear** even tho I wish it was it isn't so I guess I have to deal with it**  
  
It was a dark and stormy night with howling winds and loud rumbles of thunder as lighting cracked the sky.  
  
"Could this mission get any worse Arnold?"  
  
"I don't know Kevin," Arnold cried over the loud thunder.  
  
Their gustav was stuck in the mud and they had no other zoids except for their rev raptors and guysacks but they were loaded down too much tracking equipment to be used.  
  
"Should we try the zoids Arnold?"  
  
"No way I don't want to have to pull them out of the mud the equipment is way too heavy."  
  
After about 3 hours the duo finally got back onto the road. By this time it was sunrise and the storm had totally passed by.  
  
All of a sudden the scenery changed from forest to vast dessert.  
  
"Wow there is something you don't see every day," said Kevin.  
  
"What the heck was that?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
All of a sudden a huge black zoid was flapping its wings in the air.  
  
(For those of you who see zoids fuzors it looks like fire phoenix just jet black).  
  
The huge bird like zoid screamed a high pitch call that shook the ground.  
  
Then it swooped down right in front of the gustav allowing its sonic boom to hit the gustav hard knocking it on its side.  
  
"We have to get out of here Kevin."  
  
"One step ahead of you," as Arnold pushed the eject button.  
  
The zoid flew around obviously pleased with what it did and screamed again with delight.  
  
What the guys didn't know is that the bird was the reason they were stuck in the dessert.  
  
For the bird needed these guys to find its master and revive her from her deep slumber.  
  
With the tracking equipment the bird's master will be found. Then these men will think it to be an organoid.  
  
For this bird knew all and it knew that a guy named Van sent these men out to find the "mysterious organoid" which just so happened to be his master.  
  
As it flew off into the sunrise the men sat there confused with what had just happened.  
  
"Well Mike I guess we will just have to get out the zoids to finish our mission. Won't be a problem most of them are computer piloted."  
  
"Suppose so," said Arnold.  
  
Ok so I bet you're wondering how a gustav can carry 10 zoids?  
  
Well I know I didn't make it that clear but it's a modified one so don't worry.  
  
Oh and the change of scenery wasn't because they were getting out of the jungle forest area it's because it just "changed". Magic I know just like a zip lock bag.........back to the story.  
  
After what seemed like hours the team ,consisting of the two command wolves ac-piloted by Mike and Arnold, three rev raptors, and five guysacks (these zoids had the tracking equipment), they came across some ruins in a canyon.  
  
"Well now this looks interesting Arnold," said Kevin.  
  
"Can't argue there."  
  
The ruins looked like a huge palace of some sort.  
  
They walked up to what they thought was the entrance doorway to find that the bird-like zoid was engraved on the front with a young lady standing right underneath it.  
  
"Wow that is amazing," said Arnold as he got out of his zoid and ran his hand over the huge pictures.  
  
Just then the massive doors opened and the bird-like zoid screamed.  
  
Arnold looked straight up to find the bird hovering in mid-air. Then he saw it.........  
  
Ok for a first story it's not too bad pleez review ppl I want to know what you think. Im gonna post the next chapter its already written so check back o and it might take me a little while to get the 3rd chapter up cuz I haveta figure out how I want my story to go so write ppl cuz I said so not really but im asking 


	2. chapter 2 not 1

Chapter 2-revival  
  
from our last chapter  
  
Arnold looked straight up to find the bird hovering in mid-air. Then he saw it.........  
  
now ch 2  
  
The green glowing like flowed out of the ruins eerie and yet so welcoming.  
  
This what they were hoping to find, the "mysterious organoid" but what did the bird have to do with this?  
  
Arnold looked to Kevin and said, "Looks like we found what we came for."  
  
Kevin jumped out of his zoid just in time to walk behind Arnold to look at the weird capsule.  
  
It was defiantly weird...It looked like an organoid capsule but it had dragons engraved in old silver that flowed all over the capsule.  
  
The bird-like zoid watched with enjoyment for his master shall be free.  
  
so you know the bird's name is shadow falcon  
  
"Should we detach it and take it with us or open it here?" said Kevin.  
  
"I can't wait lets open it now," said Arnold.  
  
He reached over and touched the glowing capsule and as he did the dragons came to life and flew off the capsule all around and then vanished right into it.  
  
"What the heck was that Kevin?"  
  
Kevin didn't respond because right then and there the capsule exploded reveling what was inside.  
  
A shadowy figure stood beneath the thick steam that gushed out of the capsule.  
  
Just then a shadowy figure was revealed.  
  
Kevin walked up to the capsule and saw that a young lady was standing there with a mask like thing covering her face probably to provide oxygen and wires were draped and connected all over her.  
  
Just then the mask disconnected from the girl's face and landed on the floor with a loud clunk that echoed through the ruins.  
  
Then the wires hissed and flew and unwrapped themselves from the girls body.  
  
She opened her eyes. They were dark brown with an icy glare in them.  
  
Then that's when the two men got their good look at her.  
  
She was about 5 foot 7 with dark brown hair in tight braids that hung a little ways down her shoulders. She was wearing a shirt that fit like a bikini and a band went right across her stomach. She had bikini like bottoms with high boots. Band ran from her shirt down to the band to her bottoms and then connected to her boots. Her outfit was midnight black.  
  
"Wow," thought Kevin. She's beautiful.  
  
The girl looked at him with her icy brown eyes. She seemed somehow disappointed.  
  
The turned her glance to Arnold.  
  
"Well Arnold you have done you job. You and your friend Kevin lives will be spared on my account." Her voice was so beautiful yet it had a very frosty tone to it.  
  
She walked over to the door and outside to find the entire group of zoids just lying around.  
  
"Are these yours," she asked.  
  
"Well yes," said Kevin.  
  
"Actually the Command Wolves are ours," said Arnold.  
  
"Good," was her reply.  
  
There was something really odd about her. How pretty she was and not only that as soon as she walked outside all of the zoids seemed happy to see her.  
  
"Wait!" blurted out Kevin. "How do you know our names?"  
  
"Who wouldn't know the names of the men who had the privilege of freeing a zoidian princess?"  
  
With that she jumped up in the air and flew to the sky where the bird like zoid hovered, waiting for her.  
  
"Hello my shadow falcon. We shall waste no more time where is Sano?"  
  
Just then a slivery blue light shot out of the bird forming itself into an organoid. The organoid looked like shadow except it had sharp, pointed claws and teeth. The claws were chrome and so were its wings. Its body was a shiny black.  
  
"Now I guess we will need some zoids to protect us," the girl said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hey boys you don't mind if I take the rest of your zoids do you?"  
  
Without wasting a minuet she began chanting something in ancient zoidian. Her body had a thin black haze around it glowing brighter and brighter. Then her hands glowed pitch black with a white outline showing where her hand was. With a loud whistle black jets of light flew from her hands and hit all of the guysacks and rev raptors right at their zoid cores.  
  
The zoids began to glow the eerie black too. Then the zoids were wrapped in black swirling light mini evolution after about 3 minuets the bands of light broke off into little sharp pieces.  
  
The zoids were an assortment of dark colors like navy blues and blacks and grays.  
  
"My zoids come follow your new leader," the girl screamed down.  
  
"What did you do to our zoids!?" Kevin screamed.  
  
"Simple I altered their zoid cores to how I want them to be. Go ahead try to get in to the cockpit you will find that there isn't one any more. These zoids are now my followers."  
  
"Fine take the zoids but tell us what is your name?" Arnold screamed up to her.  
  
With a smirk on her face she answered "Kiyoku I am a zoidian princess and I have come here to rebuild this pathetic world to the old way not the human way that it has turned into. Oh and this is my organoid Sano and my trustworthy zoid shadow falcon. I have a feeling our paths shall meet again." With that shadow falcon turned and flew away. With a loud bang the zoids abandoned their tracking gear and ran off following their new master.  
  
ok so I know its not like the amazing story but it isn't too bad is it pleez review its greatly appraited and if u have any questions on the story email me at emilia_allison@yahoo.com (that's not my real name by the way) and if Sakurascent says any thing bout my pen name grrr its war lol go check out stories too they aint to bad any ways chapter 3 should be up soon don't know when but soon 


	3. chapter 3 not 2

Chapter 3-The shadow liger returns  
  
thanks to the 1 person that reviewed (much thanks) I have decided to write chapter 3. I have this little notebook thingy that I found and I was all happy and everything cuz I started to write chapter 3 in it it was a good chapter too and I was all happy....until it fell in the crack of my bed and my arm don't fit through a little crack that's this small **holds fingers really close together** but hey I have a good idea of how I want the story to go o and if any of you guys like van im sorry but I hate him with a passion and I cant stand him and I would love him dead but that didn't happen so chances are you're gonna see van get hurt really really bad for my own amusement sry but that's the way the cookie crumbles anyways this is getting too long so I bring you the new chapter and the "new zoid" ooo cant you wait to hear what it is!?  
  
from our last chapter  
  
With a smirk on her face she answered "Kiyoku I am a zoidian princess and I have come here to rebuild this pathetic world to the old way not the human way that it has turned into. Oh and this is my organoid Sano and my trustworthy zoid shadow falcon. I have a feeling our paths shall meet again." With that shadow falcon turned and flew away. With a loud bang the zoids abandoned their tracking gear and ran off following their new master.  
  
now chapter 3  
  
The huge bird screamed with delight to finally be free and fly with his master just like old times but soon enough another set of ruins was spotted high on a cliff over looking the vast dessert.  
  
"Here is the place my bird. Come now let us go and re-awaken my beloved liger," Kiyoku said as shadow falcon landed gently right in front of huge doors.  
  
The doors were massive and carved with thousands of lines of ancient zoidian text. They spoke of a legend and had a very detailed warning.  
  
"Interesting, I can't believe they locked my poor zoid in here. They could have at least put him with me it would have saved me a trip."  
  
Sano walked up and mumble a low flat growl asking if this was even the right place.  
  
"Of course it is Sano my zoid has been calling me and he told me in my endless dreams where he lays waiting for me his master."  
  
With that she reached up and touched the worn out text and ignited it a frosty blue opening the doors.  
  
A huge room was filled with light revealing dusty cobwebbed filled walls and corners with random zoidian warnings written in awkward places stating to go back before the darkness reawakens and comes.  
  
"They make me seem like such a bad person Sano."  
  
With that the zoids Kiyoku had evolved came running up to the doors casting shadows all over the ruins. Kiyoku looked back to find them wondering what they were doing here and what they should do now.  
  
"These ruins are now your new home," she spoke to them. "Guard them with your life and don't let anyone but me or my zoids to enter them. If you are defeated so be it your spirits shall stay here instead."  
  
With that the zoids walked away keeping an eye out for anyone who wanted to come look at the ruins. This however was pretty unlikely seeing that this dessert is so empty almost like it is in an internal sleep or even dead.  
  
"Now my liger waits," with that Kiyoku spoke in ancient zoidian calling out her liger from his endless sleep.  
  
A shadowy figure emerged in the room jet black armor and almost glowing teeth and claws revealing her liger to be a black blade liger. It had yellow blades teeth and claws with guns on its chest and an orange cockpit. It also had a powerful double ion booster and was much faster and agile than Van's liger without a doubt. The number one thing however that made this liger so special was its ultimate power. It could travel by shadows. All it had to do is touch a shadow and it would fade into it almost instantly and it could pop up anywhere as long as there was a shadow. That's how the liger got the name shadow liger. It had the advantage in battle no matter what and it was even tougher to hit at night, Kiyoku's favorite time to fight.  
  
"My liger come now let us finish what we started," and with that she climbed into the cockpit and ran out of the room having the doors close and Sano running right by the liger's feet.  
  
"This is my home, this is where I belong, and this zoid will bring forth the new world."  
  
Kiyoku smiled. The last piece of the puzzle was now complete she could put her plan into action.  
  
With that Kiyoku and her newly awakened liger ran off with Sano and shadow falcon flying close above.  
  
ok the short chapter 3 I must say I love blade ligers...black is so the coolest color for a blade liger in my personal opinion but anyways Raven is so coming in the next chapter and then who knows what Raven and the Genobreaker will think! It will be so much fun sorry it took longer than I thought to get the chapter up o well keep reading and reviewing people and don't forget to tell me if there is anything that you might want me to consider changing or putting in the next chapter o well im off now cuz im tired and the next chapter should be coming soon 


	4. chapter 4 not 3

Chapter 4- Raven........  
  
hello...again so I have the fourth chapter getting a going and as promised Raven....drool sry I love him not in that kind of way but ya....o well back to what I was saying I bring u the fourth chapter to my never ending story hey who knows maybe it will end sometime in the near future but I can guarantee (almost) that this will be a long yet exciting story pleez review ppl and tell the other people bout my story cuz it shall be much appreciated but ne ways I give u my story  
  
from our last chapter  
  
"This is my home, this is where I belong, and this zoid will bring forth the new world." Kiyoku smiled. The last piece of the puzzle was now complete she could put her plan into action. With that Kiyoku and her newly awakened liger ran off with Sano and shadow falcon flying close above.  
  
now chapter 4  
  
As the whole gang set off running amuck night began to fall. I love the word amuck...  
  
"Shadow falcon it is time to do your part in my plan. You must go off and find a weakness in the guardian force. They will be our only interruptions," Kiyoku said.  
  
With that shadow falcon turned and flew away.  
  
"He will report to us sano don't worry," replied Kiyoku as sano growled a low mumble asking if shadow falcon leaving was even a good idea.  
  
Just then the liger growled low and a beeping noise was herd on the screen. Kiyoku looked down to see a little dot AKA zoid on the radar.  
  
"I see we have some company. Maybe they might be of intrest to us. Or maybe we should kill them," smirked Kiyoku.  
  
The liger stopped with a low warning growl then Kiyoku's eyes widened as she realized the zoid in front of her.  
  
"Genobreaker..." was all that she whispered and flipped open the cockpit and flew out of the zoid running at the genobreaker almost like it was going to blow up or something.  
  
Just then too busy worrying about the zoid she ran head-on to a guy about her age with amazing jet black hair and a red mark resembling a fancy 7 with a dot on the end. He was just about her height a little bit taller and had amazing purple grayish eyes.  
  
"Sorry....but is that your zoid," Kiyoku said as she pointed up to the genobreaker.  
  
"Yes," said the guy, "Why wouldn't it be?" "Well I am so sorry," Kiyoku said sarcastically. "Hey when your zoid was the genosaurer was it by any chance revived by some other zoid possibly an organoid?"  
  
"Yea......how did you know that?"  
  
"Simple it's red."  
  
Well she did have a point there. The genobreaker was a jet red except for some parts like the guns, teeth, claws, ect... but it would look weird if it was all red I mean come on what did you expect?  
  
"Yea...no duh it has been red since I can remember... is that a bad thing?" said the guy.  
  
"Well depends really I mean if you can't handle the zoid's true power then no but if it evolved to give you more power then you must have some enemies cause they weakened it...greatly."  
  
"What do mean!?"  
  
"What's your name?" asked Kiyoku.  
  
"Stop randomly changing the subject!" he yelled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"My name's Raven...and yours would be...?"  
  
"Isn't that a bird?"  
  
"Shut it! I was given that name when I was little I can't remember my real name...the guy that gave it to me said that my hair reminded him of a raven."  
  
Kiyoku burst out laughing. Raven was getting ticked off really fast and he was just about turn to go to his genobreaker to smash her to pieces when the girl stopped laughing and said something.  
  
"Kiyoku my name is Kiyoku."  
  
Raven turned around. "Well then Kiyoku I guess that you could possibly be kind enough to tell me what's up with my zoid couldn't you?"  
  
"That's simple whoever revived your zoid changed the zoid core in a way that would weaken the zoid. You have a limit to how long your zoid can fight at full strength right?"  
  
"Yes 180 seconds...how are you knowing all of this?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" "Sano."  
  
"Sano...who's that?"  
  
"My organoid over there," she said as she pointed at her blade liger.  
  
"Hey that's a blade liger I hate blade ligers."  
  
"That wasn't very nice Raven...why do you hate blade ligers?"  
  
"Because my worst enemy has one."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Van...your blade liger is black....since when are they black?"  
  
"Mine is an evolved blade liger besides it looks better black then red trust me on that one."  
  
"How can it be evolved without changing its looks?"  
  
"Magic..."  
  
"Who's magic?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can alter zoid cores to how I want them to be that's my magic."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I can fix your zoid if you really want me to."  
  
"Ok sure why not."  
  
With that Kiyoku stood up dusted herself off and flew up into the air. Muttering some ancient zoidian that creepy eerie black light glowed around her body and formed around her hands showing the outline of them in white. With a smirk the 2 black jets flew straight down and hit the zoid core. With that the genobreaker was engulfed fancy sounding in a large reddish like color forming a shinning crystal (for those of you who actually watch zoids looks like the genosaurer going through its evolution to the genobreaker).  
  
As Kiyoku flew down and sat on the ground next to Raven she began picking up the conversation. "Where does Van live?"  
  
"I dunno he works for guardian force."  
  
"Really!! That's perfect!"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because in order to rebuild the planet I have to take it over but the guardian force will no doubt get in my way."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
sweat drop  
  
"No really it is I am a zoidian princess and I was trapped in this pod thing for like a while...and then I got released and these guys named Kevin and Arnold were there and I took their zoids and then I noticed that their zoids belonged to the guardian force and they got in my way so I figured the rest of the guardian force would get in my way too. That really doesn't matter though because I took their zoids and sent them to guard the place where my blade liger was all locked up just incase I needed a hideout or something and it gave me an excuse to get rid of them...Then I ran into you and here I am," Kiyoku inhaled deeply.  
  
"...................." was Raven's reply.  
  
"So you like want to pair up and then we can destroy Van and blow up the rest of the guardian force?" asked Kiyoku.  
  
"Sure why not," said Raven trying not to sound happy but really he was because just having that useless conversation made him realize that he was beginning to like Kiyoku more than he actually wanted to......  
  
Yay end of story! I am sooooooooo sorry bout not updating so I figured I would try to make this chapter a good one so you people who are reading this wont be mad and Emily san how many times must I tell u not to think perverted thoughts!! Sorry I needed to say that but continuing on now I am here by going to TRY to update this story every Sat. but I can't promise you anything yet cause some chapters might take longer to plan out than others and I want the story to be just right cuz I do and don't forget to r and r ppl o and I might not add a chapter this sat (may 22) cuz it's my Bday!! Yay o well consider this your present for my bday and have a nice day o and if you want some characters in the story or have ne good ideas pleez don't hesitate to write to me at emiliaallisonyahoo.com till whenever! 


	5. chapter 5 not 4

Chapter 5- Shopping spree  
  
hello people and so I bring u another chapter in my never ending story lol it's not really never ending it has gots to end soon but carrying on now hmmm well I didn't get to post these last two weeks bday (I told u bout that) and I went to camp over the weekend (last min thing) so I guess I will have to post a few chapters today.....  
  
from our lovely last chapter  
  
"...................." was Raven's reply.  
  
"So you like want to pair up and then we can destroy Van and blow up the rest of the guardian force?" asked Kiyoku.  
  
"Sure why not," said Raven trying not to sound happy but really he was because just having that useless conversation made him realize that he was beginning to like Kiyoku more than he actually wanted to......  
  
now chapter 5  
  
"Hey Raven what's all of this stuff in these bags?" Kiyoku said as she pulled out what seemed to be little slips of paper from the way that Raven was looking at it.  
  
"Dunno let me see them."  
  
Kiyoku threw down 5 huge brown bags stuffed with something. Raven pulled out a little slip of paper and gasped.  
  
"What is it Raven?"  
  
"Money...lots and lots of money...like over a million in this bag alone," whispered Raven too dumbfounded to speak properly.  
  
Kiyoku's eyes lit up "Yay! Lets get to the next down that's down the road!" but Raven was already climbing up into her bladeliger with the bags before she could even finish her sentence.  
  
"Do you mind? Get in your own zoid!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Have you forgotten?" he pointed at the big glowing crystal.  
  
"Oh sorry," she muttered. "Let's go shopping! Sano watch the genobreaker."  
  
"Shadow watch the genobreaker," said Raven.  
  
"You have an organoid too?" "Yea."  
  
"Oh ok lets go!"  
  
So they went down to the nearest town. Raven tried to point out the stores that carried all of necessary supplies like food, medicine, ect... but Kiyoku just ran along going into stores and coming out with enormous bags stuffed full of new clothes, shoes, hats, purses, wallets, ect.. Unfortunately for Raven Kiyoku's way of shopping is if you're there you're holding the bags and by then end of two hours of walking around the entire city poor Raven was stuffed under tons of bags and boxes.  
  
"THAT'S IT WE ARE SITTING DOWN!!!" Raven screamed after Kiyoku as she happily walked along looking at stores they already went into.  
  
"Oh but I am not finished Raven," Kiyoku said her eyes watering up.  
  
"I will let you go shopping but first we need supplies now stay here and I will be back."  
  
"You are such a fun sucker!" Kiyoku called after Raven. "Oh well...I guess I could just go and change into this really cute outfit," she thought running into the nearby bathroom.  
  
When Raven returned hands stuffed with bags of supplies he nearly fainted to see that Kiyoku wasn't there where he had told her to stay.  
  
"Ahh someone please shoot me!" he screamed out of frustration.  
  
"Are you looking for me?" Kiyoku said as she poked him on the back.  
  
Raven turned around with a look of relief on his face until he noticed that Kiyoku look very different. His jaw hung there open at Kiyoku.  
  
"My gosh Raven don't start drooling over me like those other guys did," as Kiyoku pointed behind to a small crowd of about 5 guys wearing the same expression as Raven.  
  
Well if you aren't really used to seeing a girl dressed like Kiyoku you would be pretty surprised too. Instead of the usual outfit Kiyoku was wearing a black tang-top that showed a piece of her stomach she had on perfect fitting khaki skort with black flip-flops about 3 inches thick that gave her enough height to be level with Raven. The other thing that made her look so different was her hair instead of the usual braids it was pulled back into a big hair clip with her bangs loosely hanging around her face. Speaking of her face Kiyoku took the necessary time to find proper make-up. With black eyeliner and soft colors of eye-shadow she tied the look all together making her look even more stunning than before.  
  
"Wow...." was all that Raven could stammer out.  
  
"I guess that's a good thing. Common lets go back I have a feeling that your genobreaker will be ready soon enough."  
  
"Ya sure," Raven barely whispered following Kiyoku.  
  
"Oh wait I forgot to tell you Raven."  
  
"What."  
  
"I bought you some new clothes!"  
  
"I don't want any."  
  
"That doesn't mean you don't need any," Kiyoku firmly replied. She had a point though Raven's suit really was looking snug and was looking a little short around the edges.  
  
"Don't worry it's the exact same style as your other outfit just...black," she said holding up an identical uniform to the one he was wearing. "I figured it would match your hair," she said smiling. "Here you go."  
  
"Uhh...thanks I guess."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Well now there's a funny chapter o I didn't make it seem like us girls are in our own little world when we go shopping all the time lol though im not really like that im actually pretty cheap but hey if you had that much money just sitting in your zoid what would you do? O well im a working on the next chapter and I think there will be 2 new things coming one-some people and two-the genobreaker suspense like music till the next chapter...... 


End file.
